hmgagafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Marry the Night (song)
|DS = |album = Born This Way |next = "Born This Way" |previous = — }} Marry the Night è un brano musicale dell'artista americana Lady Gaga, lanciato in radio il 15 novembre 2011 come quinto e ultimo singolo estratto dal suo secondo album di inediti, Born This Way (Album). Scritto dalla stessa Lady Gaga e prodotto insieme a Fernando Garibay ed è stato registrato sul tour bus durante il The Monster Ball Tour insieme a Garibay. Reso noto a febbraio 2011, il brano prende vita dall'energia del precedente singolo, Dance In The Dark, e dall'amore per New York, città natale della cantante stessa. Il brano è stato pubblicato per promozione su FarmVille, sei giorni prima dell'uscita di Born This Way (Album). Marry the Night è un brano dance-pop influenzato dalla musica house ed elettropop, che presenta campane elettroniche, sonorità di un organo electro, battiti techno e un breakdown influenzato dal funk rock. Il brano è stato lodato da molti critici musicali, che hanno esaltato la sua natura dance grandiosa ed euforica, mentre alcuni di essi hanno sollevato confronti con il produttore discografico italiano Giorgio Moroder e con il musicista rock Bruce Springsteen. Subito dopo l'uscita di Born This Way, Marry the Night si è classificato in alcuni Paesi solo grazie alle vendite digitali del disco da cui era estratto. Il brano è divenuto uno dei singoli di Lady Gaga meno venduti al mondo. Ha raggiunto la numero 29 nella Billboard Hot 100 negli Stati Uniti, divenendo il suo primo e sinora unico singolo a non entrare nella top ten. Composizione « È un po' Whitney, ma immagina se Bruce Springsteen avesse un figlio con Whitney Houston - e sarebbe questo. Ed è stato così! Abbiamo avuto un bambino. Finalmente. Dopo questa fornicazione, orrendamente lunga e tediosa, Fernando e io abbiamo alla fine concepito. » (MTV) Marry the Night è un brano creato come proseguimento della traccia Dance In The Dark. La filologia logica ci permette di capire che nella prima canzone la cantante ha incontrato la notte (il buio, "dark") per poi danzarci appassionatamente e nella seconda finalmente decide di sposare la sua grande amica, la notte. È un brano in apice lento suonato con strumenti computeristici e tecnologici ma che poi esplode per dar via a un ritmo eccentrico e sofisticato da capire. Il brano è stato menzionato da Gaga come traccia dal suo secondo album di inediti, Born This Way, nel programma radiofonico di Ryan Seacrest, dove ne ha parlato come uno dei suoi brani preferiti del disco. Prima di dedicarsi alla scrittura di Marry the Night, Gaga aveva ascoltato Dance in the Dark e aveva deciso di eguagliare l'energia di quel brano con la sua nuova collaborazione con Garibay. "Mi ricordo che stavo dietro le quinte e ascoltavo il preludio al concerto, e allora saltai sul palco e sentii Dance in the Dark che apriva lo spettacolo, e ho voluto sorpassare quella sensazione. Volevo far meglio di quel momento che dava avvio al concerto. La stessa Lady Gaga affermava prima dell'uscita dell'album che Marry the Night era la sua traccia preferita e che di sicuro sarebbe diventata singolo. Sarebbe infatti dovuta essere il primo singolo estratto dall'album, ma alla fine è stata scelta Born This Way. Volendo creare un nuovo stile di musica, Gaga ha annunciato che il brano non avrebbe richiamato nessuna delle sue produzioni precedenti. Era infatti decisa a scrivere un brano che potesse definire a che stato fosse con se stessa e con Born This Way. L'annuncio del brano come singolo risale al 28 settembre 2011. Gaga disse per la prima volta il nome del brano a febbraio 2011 durante la trasmissione americana On Air with Ryan Seacrest. Venne cantata in anteprima la prima strofa della canzone durante la registrazione all'HBO del suo The Monster Ball Tour il 7 maggio 2011. Copertina Il 17 ottobre 2011 Gaga ha mostrato la copertina artistica ufficiale tramite TwitPic citando il testo del bridge del brano, "New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose". Prima di presentare il copridisco, ha scritto: "Questo è il mio brano preferito nell'album. Sei pronto @FERNANDOGARIBAY? Questo è uno nostro tesoro". Un'ora dopo, ha scritto "Volete la copertina del singolo #MARRY THE NIGHT stasera?". Sul copridisco si staglia seduta su una macchina immersa nell'acqua mentre a qualche metro di distanza un altro veicolo è divorato dalle fiamme. Promozione In fase di promozione per il lancio di Born This Way, Gaga ha deciso di far circolare Marry the Night nel gioco in rete FarmVille il 17 maggio 2011. Il brano è circolato nella Gagaville, un reparto di FarmVille che Gaga ha contribuito ad allestire con la società di videogiochi Zynga. Passati quattro mesi dal lancio di Born This Way, Marry the Night è stato annunciato dalla stessa Gaga come quinto singolo estratto dal disco. Struttura Mentre Gaga sosteneva il The Monster Ball Tour, Garibay cominciò a lavorare sulla musica del brano. Il concerto ebbe fine, e Gaga fece ritorno nel suo studio bus chiedendogli a che punto fosse con la sua stesura. Dopo averla ascoltata per la prima volta, Gaga ha affermato di essere scoppiata a piangere, e subito dopo di aver scritto il testo. Marry the Night è stata registrata in un primo momento nel Bus Studio nel 2010, ma è stata poi mixata nel The Mix Room a Burbank da Dave Russell. Gaga l'ha definito "un pezzo per discoteca, una corposa stazione di gas". Garibay ha affermato che Gaga era rimasta assorta per alcuni minuti e poi gli aveva chiesto di procurarle un microfono, completando il processo in circa un'ora. Marry the Night è un brano dance-pop con influssi di house e urban pop. Il brano dirompe con lo scoccare elettronico delle campane di una chiesa su cui Gaga pronuncia lentamente: "I'm gonna marry the night/I won't give up on my life/I'm a warrior queen/Live passionately tonight." Presto, dopo alcuni secondi, il ritmo esplode in una musica dance, accompagnata da battiti techno, applausi, e spiana la strada al ritornello, in cui Gaga denuncia il proprio amore per la notte. È stato paragonato da Tim Jonze dal The Guardian al brano Eurodance, It's My Life di Dr. Alban, mentre Nicola James da MTV ha paragonato il ritornello a quello del singolo di Jennifer Lopez, Waiting for Tonight del 1999. Il ritornello è seguito da un break in stile funk-rock. Il suono delle campane ha permesso di delineare parallelismi tra i fan di Gaga e i membri di un culto religioso. Il testo parla di una festa scatenata in piena notte e rende omaggio alla scena musicale della downtown di New York. Critica Marry the Night ha ricevuto buoni responsi dai critici. Stephen Erlewine da Allmusic ha dato al brano un parere positivo, dicendo che esso "dà luce con un impulso neon". Sal Cinquemani da Slant Magazine ha citato Marry the Night come un traccia molto bella nell'album e l'ha definita "un degno successore a Dance in the Dark". Mark Savage da BBC Music ha definito Marry the Night perfetta come "può esserlo un chiaro salto di pompaggio a mano in un colosso". Christian Blauvelt da Entertainment Weekly ha paragonato il brano all'opera del produttore discografico italiano Giorgio Moroder. Caryn Ganz da Spin è stata incantata dal brano, che ha definito "un catenaccio alla pista da ballo". Tim Jonze dal The Guardian ha paragonato il ritornello a quello di It's My Life di Dr Alban e ha affermato che esso si potrebbe facilmente dimenticare rispetto ai più bei brani da ballare nell'album. Il Rolling Stone è rimasto sorpreso dal fatto che Marry the Night prometteva di tirare fuori "di più, e di più" da lei, mentre ha proposto pop e glam metal e influssi di artisti come Pat Benatar, Bonnie Tyler e Bon Jovi. Evan Sawdey da PopMatters ha dato un'opinione negativa al brano, dicendo "Marry the Night vuole essere molto un disinnesto fuoriclasse dei Justice, a cui si aggiunge un bridge di banalità a ritmo veloce e una fase strumentale completamente priva di senso, e infine lei chiude affievolendo la potenza del suo lamento canzonando 'let’s take the night'". Kerri Mason da Billboard ha riscontrato influssi di gothic rock, ma ha finito col parlare di un "brano pop impenitente alimentato per discoteca" che sarebbe stato un numero di produzione nell'album di debutto di Gaga, The Fame, nel 2008. Neil McCormick da The Daily Telegraph ha riscontrato un'analogia con il musicista rock "Meat Loaf che va in discoteca" mentre descriveva il brano. Dan Martin da NME ha considerato che il brano, anche se emozionante, sia troppo conservativo per essere il pezzo d'apertura di Born This Way. Ha poi riscontrato alcune somiglianze con l'opera di Moroder e gli influssi del singolo Born to Run di Bruce Springsteen nel 1975. Physical releases Germany Europe Released in the United Kingdom as a limited `Black Friday´ Record Store edition ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Digital releases Remixes *David Jost & Twin Radio Mix — 3:30 *Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs 'Marry Me' Remix — 5:51 *The Weeknd & Illangelo Remix — 4:12 *Zedd Remix — 4:20 *Zedd 'Extended' Remix — 6:14 *Sander van Doorn Remix — 5:38 *Afrojack Remix — 9:18 *John Dahlbäck Remix — 5:19 *Sidney Samson Remix — 4:44 *R3hab Remix — 4:54 *Lazy Rich Remix — 5:42 *Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike Remix — 5:58 *Quintino Remix — 5:52 *Danny Verde Remix — 7:45 Performances Tabs Live= Table |-|Television= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Music video Il video musicale di Marry the Night è stato filmato nei Giardini Botanici Staten Island e Harlem dal 10 ottobre 2011, al 13 ottobre 2011.Il 17 ottobre, Gaga ha postato sul suo account di Twitter: "ho appena finito le riprese del mio quinto video musicale, non vedo l'ora di schiuderne tutti i segreti e condividere con voi i momenti del mio passato di cui non ho mai parlato prima", e ha aggiunto "Rimettete Born This Way su un vascello, per una rinascita". A proposito delle riprese del video, Lynn Kelly, un CEO del Sailors' Snug Harbor, in cui è stata evocata l'atmosfera del video, ha detto: Ci siamo resi conto che per lei e il suo staff fosse facile lavorare a bassa luminosità. Credevamo di aspettarci un grande spettacolo ma, a dir la verità, è probabilmente lei la persona più coi piedi per terra che conosca. È stato molto dolce. E lei è stata amichevole e gentile. ... Penso che siamo molto entusiasmati di aver una persona del suo talento, e avere una donna del suo calibro che faccia un video qui è un vero onore. E la musica che fa per musica è molto più di un intrattenimento. È allacciata all'arte a un livello molto più profondo." L'11 ottobre 2011 siti e riviste hanno annunciato che Lady Gaga era stata sorpresa a filmare il video nello Snug Harbor Cultural Center. Durante un'intervista con NDTV il 31 ottobre, Gaga ha rivelato di aver diretto il video, e di aver collaborato con il direttore della fotografia Darius Khondji e lo scenografo Gideon Ponte. Marry The Night Music Video sketch 001.jpg Sinossi Gaga ha annunciato su Twitter che il video sarebbe stato il più lungo che lei avesse mai fatto, e "l'inizio di una storia di cui non ho mai parlato". Il 17 novembre 2011 pubblica Marry The Night: The Prelude Pathétique, la prima parte del video, della durata di 1 minuto e 48 secondi sul suo canale VEVO James Montgomery da MTV News ha paragonato la scena al film drammatico del 1975, Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo e al film horror del 1980, Shining. Il 20 novembre, Gaga è andata come ospite all'Alan Carr: Chatty Man e ha spiegato il significato del video musicale di Marry the Night. "So cosa il rifiuto provoca nell'industria. Ho firmato, sono stata scartata, ho firmato di nuovo. È attorno a questo in realtà che ruota il video di Marry the Night. Parla di uno dei giorni più orrendi della mia vita, quando mi hanno espulsa dalla mia prima casa discografica, ed è la storia di quello che è successo quel giorno." Una seconda anteprima del video musicale, filmata in una sala da ballo, è stata presentata il 25 novembre 2011. Gaga ha detto nella rivista Vanity Fair che il video è "autobiografico" e illustra "il giorno più brutto della sua vita". Il video è comparso in rete alcune ore prima del suo lancio ufficiale. Gaga ha comunicato su Twitter il proprio dissenso per la circolazione precoce del video. :"When I look back on my life, it’s not that I don’t want to see things exactly as they happened, it’s just that I prefer to remember them in an artistic way. And truthfully, the lie of it all is much more honest, because I invented it. Clinical psychology tells us, arguably, that trauma is the ultimate killer. Memories are not recycled like atoms and particles in quantum physics. They can be lost forever. It’s sort of like my past is an unfinished painting, and as the artist of that painting, I must fill in all the ugly holes and make it beautiful again. It’s not that I’ve been dishonest, it’s just that I loathe reality. For example, those nurses? They’re wearing next-season Calvin Klein, and so am I. And the shoes? Custom Giuseppe Zanotti. I tipped their gauze caps to the side like Parisian berets because I think it’s romantic, and I also believe that mint will be very big in fashion next spring. Check out this nurse on the right. She’s got a great ass. Bam. :The truth is, back at the clinic, they only wore those funny hats to keep the blood out of their hair. And that girl on the left? She ordered gummi bears and a knife a couple hours ago. They only gave her the gummi bears. I’d wish they’d only given me the gummi bears." Il video sarebbe dovuto essere mostrato in anteprima il 1º dicembre durante il programma E! News, ma fu diffuso poche ore prima. In Italia è uscito intorno alle 2 del mattino. La durata del video è di 13 minuti e 51 secondi. 380485_10150368117611607_217588146606_8688997_768784847_n.jpg 391930_10150368367526607_217588146606_8689557_2060318459_n.jpg 331671_10150368399391607_217588146606_8689681_1658443894_o.jpg RTEmagicC_Lady_Gaga_Mary_the_Night_txdam31368_c3cd9f.jpg.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfits by Calvin Klein (2012), shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti. :Nurses — Outfits by Calvin Klein (2012). :Patients — Lingerie by Marlies Dekkers. MTN_2827129.jpg MTN_2827329.jpg MTN_2834929.jpg MTN_2836429.jpg 383596 10150453213003905 97442173904 8409791 318724921 n.jpg 383034 10150453212028905 97442173904 8409789 1802348872 n.jpg 386710 10150453212438905 97442173904 8409790 303504430 n.jpg :Lady Gaga and dancers — Outfits by Atsuko Kudo, ballet shoes by Noritaka Tatehana ("Lady Pointe"). MTN_2829329.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Stephane Rolland. :Bo — Outfit by Ryan Jordan, shoes by Alejandro Ingelmo. MTN_2862829.jpg ladygaga.jpg Lady-gaga-mary-the-night.jpg :Lady Gaga — shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti (Spring 2012 “Extreme Dream”) MTN_2839429.jpg Gagamrrythenightbedazzler.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit and shoes by Atelier Versace, sunglasses by Mercura NYC ("Chelsea Twilight"). MTN_2858929.jpg 420951_394345497303950_763727879_n.jpg :Lady Gaga — Bra by Atelier Versace, tights by Levante, shoes by Pleaser, black gloves by Portolano, underwear by Cosabella, and earrings by Dragon Lady. MTN_2851229.jpg 10-12-11 Terry Richardson Studio 001.jpg :Lady Gaga — Silicone outfit by Leeroy New ("Black Muscle" from Fall 2010 with Kermit Tesoro) with modifications by In-House Atelier, and boots by Christian Louboutin. MTN_2868929.jpg MTN 2869629.jpg :Lady Gaga — Bodysuit by Asher Levine and shoes by Salvatore Ferragamo MTN-18205.png :Lady Gaga — Hat by Zara Gorman (Royal College of Art Master of Arts 2010 graduate “Contours and Layers” collection), dance wrap by Capezio, custom shoes by Andre #1, and sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Raf Simons (Spring/Summer 2009). mtn-18386.png 10-10-11 David Swanson 003.jpg :Lady Gaga — Jacket and jewelry by Moschino (Spring/Summer 1993), bodysuit by La Perla, sunglasses by Selima Optique ("Onassis", customized by Coco & Breezy), gloves by Portolano, and boots by Casadei. MTN-Outfit2.jpg 303962_10150325489026607_217588146606_8455628_307530642_n.jpg 312702_10150325489051607_217588146606_8455629_639266189_n.jpg 320688_10150325489086607_217588146606_8455630_308991796_n.jpg 300490_10150325488981607_217588146606_8455627_1019240641_n (1).jpg :Lady Gaga — Hat by Void of Course (2012) and outfit by Stephane Rolland. 317182_10150325489106607_217588146606_8455631_1088123167_n.jpg i4c63665940053_700.jpg 320765_229873973734927_128347770554215_566284_842457124_n.jpg 295701_219005781500147_121321577935235_611727_1979725124_n.jpg :Lady Gaga — Hat and dress by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012 Femme Lumière). Crediti Personale *Registrazione — Dave Russell on Studio Bus **Recording assistant — Eric Morris *Programming, keyboards — Fernando Garibay *Batteria — DJ White Shadow *Voce — Lady Gaga *Additional Engineering — Bill Malina *Mixaggio — Tony Maserati at Two Chords Music, Inc. at RMC Studio, Los Angeles **Assistenza al Mixaggio — Jonathan "Jon" Castelli, Justin Hergett *Masterizzazione — Chris Gehringer at Sterling Sound, New York City Pubblicata